


Its Making love

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Harry, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to give your virginity to your boyfriend Harry Styles of Two years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Making love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kma345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/gifts).



> Hope you like it and sorry for the title

your pov:

Harry and I were in his bedroom, alone in a heated make out session I could tell that I was ready for the next level.. To give my virginity to my boyfriend of two-years.

"Harry, I'm ready." I stated.

"Are you sure?" He asks, reassuringly.

I nodded and pushed my lips to his and he kissed back much harder, him dominating  
my mouth and I was loving every second of it. I moaned into his mouth enjoying the sensations he was giving my body just by his kisses, but I needed air so I pulled away as he brought his mouth to my jaw leaving small kisses leading down to my neck as he sucked and bit at the flesh near my pulse point.

"If you left a mark, I'm going to kill you." I say as Harry just smirked at me and shook his head laughing.

He went back to assaulting my neck as he rested his warm hand under the lining of my shirt asking for permission to take it off, I nodded. He slipped the white fabric over my head throwing it across the room, it landing on the floor. I was left in my bra and panties.He looked at me with lust in his eyes and by the bulge in his pants I could tell he was turned on. He unclasped my bra and throwing that aside. I felt exposed because I was the only one undressed so I tugged on Harry's shirt and he got the message so he slipped his tank top off and threw it aside and I raked my eyes over his body landing on his abs, I was drooling at the scene in front of me. How could someone this perfect look so good and he be all mine?

Harry mouthed over the valley of my breast taking a nipple into his mouth, I moaned as he sucked on it.He pinched my other nipple rolling it in between his fingers, I groaned as he switched places. Harry took my panties off and looked at me hungrily. he lightly placed kisses above the area I most wanted him.

"Stop teasing me." I moaned out.

He chucked and lowered his head, taking my underwear off and making contact with my center, I arched my back off the bed moaning loudly, luckily no one was home.

"God Harry." I growled out.

"I just prefer Harry, but god is okay." He joked. I rolled my eyes as he continued.

He plunged his tongue deep inside me moving it in and out and then he did something next that I didn't expect he slid a finger inside of me, it stinging at first but once he started pumping it in and out it felt amazing, I was moaning and sweat was pouring onto my forehead as I was coming near my high, Harry took another finger and started pumping it in and out of me curling his fingers as he quickened his pace.

"Almost there." I cried out.

Harry continued the pace and I came as he curled his fingers one last time.  
When I came down from my high Harry took his fingers out and sucked on them, which i was a little turned on at the moment.HE climbed over me once more and brought his mouth down onto mine where I could taste myself, which kinda was disgusting but I went with it.

I pulled away for air and said, "That was amazing."

"That was just the beginning, babe."

I could see him restraining in his pants and I bit my lip nervously and he noticed.

"Don't worry love, I will be careful," He said, softly.

I smiled and I flipped him over, wanting control and started to unbuttoning his jeans and slowly taking them off sliding his boxers with his jeans but harry gained dominance and flipped us over.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I say nervously.

He rolled a condom onto his length and lined himself of with my entrance. "You ready?" I nodded and he started going in, I moaned at the contact and then I felt a sharp pain, tears escaped my eyes, harry took his thumb and wiped it away.

"You Okay?" He asked so loving and caring. He looked so concerned and it was sweet. He couldn't get any better than this.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I said

I waited for the pain to subside and soon enough it did and I was filled with immense pleasure.I needed more friction so I started moving myself against him and he pushed in until he was all the way in me. I moaned and all my nerves were tingling and I was filled with the most amazing pleasure that I have ever felt. I was in complete heaven.

He kept a slow rhythm thinking he was still hurting me, when, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

"Harder, Harry, faster." I said, blissfully.

"Gladly." Harry said, happily.

He picked up the pace and I loved it, but as he went faster I felt my muscles in my stomach starting to clench.

"Harry, I'm almost there."You cry out in pleasure.

I could tell Harry was to because his thrusts were getting sloppy, after a few more thrusts we both came hard and he collapsed on top of me, us both covered in sweat and breathing hard. Harry slipped the condom off and empty it into the nearest trash can and sat next to me.

"How was it?" He asks.

"It was perfect, I'm glad you were my first." I reply tired.

"Me to, I love you Kayton." Harry said, pulling me towards him.

"Love you too." I said, pulling him into a kiss.

Lets just say Harry and you had a round 2.


End file.
